villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Ivan the Brony Kaiju/PE Proposal: Lots-O' Huggin' Bear
Who is Lotso? Lots-O' Huggin' Bear, more commonly known as Lotso, for short, is the main antagonist of Pixar's 11th full-length animated feature film Toy Story 3. What he has done? During his first appearance, he welcomes Andy's toys in Sunnyside. He greets them in a fake friendly manner and shows them around Sunnyside with Big Baby and Ken. He assigned them to the Caterpillar Room, knowing that the toys will be treated abusively by the toddlers. However Woody escapes to go back to Andy before the bell rings. He makes outside where Chuckles' new owner Bonnie finds him and takes. The toddlers within the Caterpillar Room play very roughly with Andy's toys. During this playtime nightmare, Buzz sees Lotso and his friends being played with nicely by the kids in the Butterfly Room. The same night, Buzz goes to ask Lotso to transfer him and his friends to Butterfly Room, but he got captured by his henchmen. Lotso appeared and welcomes Buzz to his team, but Buzz refused to leave it and tell them that they are family and must stay together. Which causes Lotso to tied him up in the chair and reset Buzz into demo mode. This makes Buzz think he is a real space ranger again (he originally believed so in the first Toy Story movie) and Lotso has Buzz believe that his friends are helpers of his arch-enemy The Evil Emperor Zurg. Lotso and his gang arrived to the Caterpillar room. Jessie and her friends asked them if they allowed to go home, but he refused to let them and forced Buzz to imprison the toys inside basket cells. The next morning, Lotso and his gang return to the Capetillar Room, retrieve Buzz and return Mr. Potato Head. Lotso then tells Andy's toys they have a density while he and his friends return to the butterfly room. At the same time, Woody seeks back into Sunnyside in Bonnie's backpack to save his friends. That night, Lotso caught Woody and friends tried to escape from Sunnyside and about to throw them in the dump. Woody then reveals his past backstory, which caused Big Baby to betrayed him. When Woody tried to runs away, his hand grab Woody's leg and drag them into the dump. At the incinerator, Woody and Buzz saves Lotso, but they got tricked after he refused to push the button. At the end, Lotso ended up tied to the garbage man's truck's front grill by his wrists and ankles with three other toys he had collected earlier, a frog, a cat and a white furry creature. Lotso panics as he wakes up to find himself in that predicament, then the frog warns Lotso, he should keep his mouth shut to prevent mud and insects from getting in, and Lotso does so right away, ending with the other toys laughing beside him. My opinion on him When i first watched the movie, i found Lotso to be a decent toy, but soon after he revealed his true color, i started to hated him for how he treated Woody and the rest of the toys. But the part that i hated the most that Lotso refused to push the button and leaving them to be burned in the incinerator. Verdict I'd say yes, he is actually pure evil mostly. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals